Namikaze Heir
by crimsonrosemaelstrom
Summary: Naruto is born 7 years before kyuubi attack and kyuubi was not sealed in him.He lived with his parents for 7 years and has everyones respect.But still he hates the village.why? and who can change his hatred into love or can it actually be changed?


**Namikaze Heir**

Prologue

_7 years before Kyuubi Attack_

A young blond, in early twenties, was sitting nervously outside the hospital room with four figures. Among them two were thirteen year boys, one was girl of about same age with 40-50 year old leader of the village. Suddenly door opened and out came a blonde medic with a blond baby in arms. That boy was one other than the **Namikaze Heir**, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

_4 years later_

Four year old Naruto, with his mother, was seeing off his father along with his team who were going on a mission to destroy bridge connecting Kumo and Iwa forces.

Naruto said"Father I want to come with you and kick asses of iwa forces."

Kushina said" And how are you going to do that?"

Naruto replied "Simple, by using Hirashin."

Minato smiled and said"Naruto I want you to remain in village to protect it if by chance any other country tries to attack us. Understood?"

Naruto frowned but then said"Ok but anything happened to obitio, kakashi nii-san or rin nii-chan I will kick your butt."

Minato felt disrespectful but also proud as how much his son loves his team and with that he with his team left.

After half an hour Kakashi out of curiosity asked"Sensai can Naruto really perform Hirashin"

Rin and Obitio also paid their full attention.

Their Sensei replied" Yes. Kakashi Naruto can perform Hirashin but he can do it five times before passing out."

Rin got suprised"Wow he is really a prodigy a NAMIKAZE prodigy"

Minato said" can say that but remember not to say it in front of Naruto."

Obitio asked" Why?"

Minato replied" Because he will like to be known as hard worker rather than a genius."

"He will go far very far if keeps this attitude"siad Obitio.

Rin added"Yeah after all he is Namikaze heir."

After two months

Naruto was waiting at the village gate with his father and his team to come back from their mission.

Then suddenly three figures appear to be coming to the village when they arrived at the gate.

Naruto asked" Kakashi nii-san what happened to your eye and where is Obitio nii-san?"

Minato sadly said" Sorry Naruto I failed to protect your nii-san"

Naruto started crying and ran wanted to go after him but minato stopped her saying he need some time to be alone.

After nearly two years

Today was a memorable day as it was the birthday of NAMIKAZE heir, son of forth Hokage.

Some random Shinobi came and greeted Naruto as' Son of the Forth', Naruto got angered at this and replied" Its not the birthday of son of forth but Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Everyone got surprised at this except his parents,kakashi Rin,Sarutobi Hurizen who were proud of him and a certain six year old red eyed beauty who smiled and said to her mother" He is different, he is not like other clan heirs".

Her mother smiled as she knew of hatred of her daughter towards clan and clan heirs and replied"Yeah kurenai he believes that respect is not given, it is earned and look how cute he is."

Kurenai replied without realizing"Yeah he is" and after realizing it she became beet red. Her mother chuckled seeing her daughter antics. Unknown to them a 10 years boy sarutobi Asuma was watching them with lust in his eyes.

Day of Kyuubi Attack

Minato and Kushina were running out of village with an infant in his arm as they approached their 7 year old blonde son.

Naruto said"I will also come with you and help you."

Minato replied"NO, you can't come with this is Arashi, his life is not going to be easy. He is an orphan and we are going to put a huge burden on him for his whole life. I know villagers will treat him like a trash but I want you to treat him as a younger brother and make his life as normal as possible. Promise me?"

Naruto said crying" Yes father."

Kushina said" Naruto remember we are proud of you. You are destined to do big things. You have the 'THE WILL OF FIRE' in you. You are 'NAMIKAZE HEIR' and we always loved you and will always love you."

With that they left.

After few hours

At few miles away from konoha everything was shattered and everyone but an infant was dead. Four figures appeared, Hurizen, kakashi, Rin and Naruto. Naruto picked up the boy and hugged him.

After One year

Hurizen has come out of retirement to reclaim the post of Hokage. Naruto has declined any request of being adopted even from Kakashi and Rin who have recently as Heir of Namikaze clan adopted Shinji and gave him the protection of Namikaze clan. He had been training very hard as he had nothing to besides taking care of Shinji which did by a Kage Bushin. He rarely went out of clan compound.

But on this day, his clone went with Shinji to market to get some groceries. As they were returning suddenly a kunai came to them, clone quickly dodged it and made 2 more clones, one for fighting who ever has attacked and another to dispel to give information to real two clones started fighting with a group of five genins led by a 15 year old chunin Yuuhi just when Satoshi was trying to stab Shinji with the kunai in his heart after dispelling the final clone who was able to knockout five genins,real Naruto arrived and protected his precious little brother by stabbing Satoshi by his own kunai.

After few Hours

In council hall there were 12 council members were sitting along with Hokage. There were 12 anbus standing including Dog. On observers bench there sat Kurenai, her mother and Jiraiya. Standing in front of them was Naruto Namikaze.

An old woman said "why have you killed chunin Satoshi Yuuhi. Explain brat?"

Naruto replied looking offended " First he attacked at me along with five genin and then he tried to kill an one year old child who is under protection of my clan and old man's clan, so I had every right on this earth to kill him and I will again if anyone dare to touch Shinji . You understood old hag.

Said woman frowned "how dare you refer to Hurizen and me like that. You should give your elders some respect."

Naruto replied " I actually said that to old man due to love but to you old hag due to being disrespectful. Why should I give respect as you're just an old woman who thinks she knows everything about shinobi business. Old man I still does not understand how you had made Village so messed up?"

Sarutobi chuckled and said " We don't hold any charges against you but I will like you to go with Jiraiya for two year training trip. I know you will be worried about Shinji but Dog and me personally will ensure you of his safety. It will a S-ranked mission. Do you accept it ?"

Naruto thougt for a moment and then nodded slowly.


End file.
